


Heaven

by alidiabin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alidiabin/pseuds/alidiabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee believes in both science and heaven? Set after 2x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

McGee sometimes envied people with faith. He envied people who could suffer the loss of loved one and chalk it up to God's plan, without a second thought about the special occasions, that person was missing, or the horrible way they died. He believed in science, provable, doubtable science. Like a good investigator, he needed evidence. His family were binge worshippers only attending church on the two big holidays and special occasions. They were not really religious; attending simply to keep up with the Jones.

As he watched Kate being lowered to the ground, he hoped there was a heaven.


End file.
